Of Love and Music
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Each chapter deals with certain pairings from UtaPri. Please R&R Enjoy. Chapter 1: Ren and Masato


Rewrite the Stars: Galway Girl

A.K.A Making Your Roommate Fall in Love with You

If someone asked Ren Jinguji if there was a mystery he hadn't solved yet, well there would be one, a person by the name of Masato Hijirikawa. Sure they grew up together as children, but the circumstances of finding out their positions in life made them drift apart.

During that time apart, there were many things that Ren realized that he didn't know about Masato, like secretly he could beat Ren at both darts and pool if he tried. They ended up meeting again at Saotome Academy and ended up being roommates, in Ren's opinion, the happiness was a bit one sided, due to Masato's usual serious self, but to be honest that didn't deter him in the slightest. Maybe a part of him was missing how close they were as children, but he knew he could change that if he tried.

Without a song in mind, he started playing his saxophone, for some reason, those recent songs he heard by Ed Sheeran and from the movie _The Greatest Showman_ popped in his head. _Galway Girl_ , and _Rewrite the Stars_ well they weren't too far from a description about their current relationship. On a whim, he somehow made the songs meld together as he played, and only stopped when he heard a familiar voice singing, but when he stopped so did the melodic voice he had grown so used to hearing.

"Come now, you didn't have to stop, I was enjoying that," he mused as he met Masato's eyes while setting his saxophone down.

"Don't be so full of yourself Jinguji, that was barely passing," he commented, inwardly his heart flipped just from the medley and maybe a little of Jinguj's playing.

Ren chuckled and hummed, purring. "That's praise enough for me if it comes for you, no matter how you phrase it," he murmured, innocently kissing Masato's cheek as he packed up his sax and whistled as he walked.

At least Ren didn't turn around or else he would've enjoyed Masato's reaction, since he was turning completely red just from an innocent kiss and waited until Ren was gone and out of earshot to pull out the hidden violin case he had. When Starish had some down time, they had each taken up and tried out each other's instruments in case if there was ever an impromptu moment that needed a playable instrument, or if the designated party, who was supposed to play, couldn't, then someone else from the group could fill in their spot. Within a few weeks everyone had learned how to play each other's instruments and now taught themselves and asked for help or pointers when needed. He had first turned to Syo and Natsuki, along with a few pointers from a patient Satsuki teach him how to play the violin and likewise the viola.

As a present after he had mastered what they had taught him, they gifted him with a white violin that he played during the times Ren wasn't around. It didn't feel right to show him just yet. In a way, _Galway Girl_ did make sense. So he played it, enjoying how the music flowed and carried him as his mind drifted back to his playboy roommate. No, he wouldn't admit it just yet, what if he scared Ren away? Now that he thought about it, Ren would just probably laugh at him…

Dinner rolled around and Ren got worried when Masato was late to show up. "What kept you? Everyone got worried," he whispered as Masato came in after grabbing dinner and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, got a bit sidetracked and didn't notice it was dinner time," he admitted, feeling a bit sheepish as he started to eat.

Ren smiled and hummed, just glad that Masato made it, so now he could rest easy as he waited for Masato to finish eating as everyone chatted for a bit and soon they went their separate ways back to their dorms.

He unconsciously held Masato close and nuzzled him.

Masato in turn didn't push him away, but blushed and leaned against Ren more.

"What is it Masato?" He wondered, curious as he saw the other blush even more.

Masato shook his head and didn't say a word, as he locked their dorm room door with one hand as Ren held him closer.

"Tell me won't you? I want to know," he whispered kissing Masato's forehead.

Masato turned completely red at that. "I love you Ren," he murmured, holding onto Ren tight and shivered, realizing he spoke before his brain could process what he was about to do.

Ren smiled and kissed him. "Does this suffice as an answer?" He wondered, inwardly happy as he nuzzled Masato and carried him to bed.

Masato blushed and nodded as he cuddled Ren. "You're a sap," he muttered, burying his face against Ren's chest.

Ren hummed. "I maybe a sap, but I'm your sap," he admitted, smirking as he teased Masato a little.

Masato mewled as he let Ren do as he pleased. "Ren…please…" he whimpered, shivering.

"Please what love?" He wondered, wanting Masato to finish his sentence as he kissed him all over while undressing him.

"Make me yours, please?" He asked, whining from Ren's treatment.

Ren chuckled. "Of course, be patient my love," he purred, humming as he continued to undress the other while Masato started to undress him as well.

Masato's blush continued to get worse as Ren continued to lavish him with affection and moaned as Ren started to finger and suddenly deep throating him. He shivered and whimpered as Ren held him down with one hand so he wouldn't move and things wouldn't end too quickly. "Ren, don't stop, please?" He pleaded, shivering from the sensations of pleasure Ren was giving him.

Ren smirked, stopping before Masato came and purred as he was satisfied with how he prepped the other and slowly entered him. "You're mine Masato, all mine," He whispered, lavishing the other with kisses as he started to move.

Masato purred and nuzzled Ren, moaning as he suddenly got rougher, gasping as said playboy teased his prostate. "All yours, no one else's," he promised, mewling as he submitted to the pleasure.

Ren hummed. "Good boy," he praised as he continued at his rough pace as he left love bites on Masato's body while stroking him in time with his thrusts.

With each thrust and touch, Masato felt Ren play him like a finely tuned instrument, the pleasure being the music.

Ren peppered him with kisses as Masato kissed him back, suddenly screaming in pleasure as Ren silenced his cries of pleasure with kisses and hummed satisfied as he came inside of Masato and held him close.

"How was that?" He wondered, curious as Masato cuddled him.

"I enjoyed that," he admitted, blushing as Ren, grinned, pleased as Masato laid his head against his chest.

"Good, now you wouldn't mind becoming mine would you?" He teased as Masato turned a lovely shade of red.

"I'm already yours stupid! The next best thing you would have to do is ask me to marry you," he muttered, still red and feeling embarrassed, not realizing that he got Ren's gears turning.

Ren smirked and hummed. _Not a bad idea, I'll keep that tucked away for next time_ … he mused to himself as he watched Masato suddenly fall asleep and unable to resist the calls of sleep either, he joined him.

AN: I don't own the characters, they belong to Broccoli. I only own the plot.


End file.
